Mirror Mirror*~
by Pally Mon
Summary: A taiora songfic for Piximon girl since she wrote a Michi..~_~..Kinda sad in parts, so grab them tissues!!! Please r/r!!!


Well, this is a Taiora songfic. I do not support this couple, okay? This is for Piximon Girl, who wrote another Michi for me! ^_^ Well, this is semi- depressing, so, grab those tissues!!

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it..I do not own digimon. Hehe..If I did, there would be A LOT of changes…*evil laughter* 

Dedication: To Piximon Girl. Here, this is for the Michi you wrote me!! Hope ya like it! Cuz this may be my last Taiora. I don't know..Hmm..Only time will tell!! *Eerie music* Probably not. I dunno. Don't ask me..~_~

Oh yeah!!! I don't own M2M, or the song Mirror, Mirror, Newayz, enjoy!!! ^_^

~* Mirror, Mirror*~

Sora ran into her room, tears seeping onto her bedspread. Her windblown hair scattered across her pillow, her blood red eyes filled pain. 

**__**

Mirror, Mirror, lie to me

Show me what I wanna see…

Her body shook from her short breaths, and her hands trembled from shock. "You STUPID IDIOT!" She screamed, pounding her fist into a pillow. Sora sat up and slapped herself. She began to sob more, as the stinging pain flowed through her cheek. "WHY SORA?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed at herself, throwing a lamp across the room. Sora grabbed her clock and threw it at a mirror, watching the piece of glass scatter to the floor. 

**__**

Mirror, Mirror, lie to me

Show me what I wanna see..

Sora wiped her eyes, and tried to prevent the constant flow of tears. She slowly came up to her full-length mirror, and stared at the reflection. 

**__**

What don't I like the girl I see

The one that's standing right in front of me

She saw a girl staring back at her, her eyes dull and lifeless. Her body was shaking, and her wet hair, stayed plastered on her face. She watched as the mascara under her eyes melted off, leaving black streaks under her eyes. She cleared her throat, and grabbed a tissue from her side table. She slowly began to wipe away the makeup, her face red from crying. 

**__**

Why don't think before I speak

I should have listened to that voice inside of me

She traced her outline on the mirror, her slender fingers sliding over the glass. Her mind yearned for answers, but found none. She lost herself in the mirror, as her mind drifted back to earlier that night.

**__**

I must be stupid, Must be crazy, 

Must be out of my mind.

Sora paced around in the parking lot, as her eyes searched for Tai. She stomped impatiently, wondering if he would show up to their date. She gasped, as she saw Tai running towards her, his face pleading for understanding. 

**__**

To say the kind of things I 

Said last night

"Where were you?! I've been waiting for 3 hours Tai!" Scolded Sora, crossing her arms arcoss her chest. Tai gasped for air, his hands on his knees. "Sora..I-I can explain.." He started standing up. Sora sighed, and laid her hand on Tai's firm cheek. "This is the 9th time you've been late for a date, Tai. I don't know if I can take it much more."

**__**

Mirror, Mirror, hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me

Tai's eyes widened, as he took Sora's hands. "Sora, please! I'm sorry that I ruined this evening! There is a very good reason why!" Sora looked into his eyes, looking for truth. "Then what Tai. What could possibly be more important then our 3rd anniversary?" Tai gulped, and looked at the stars. "Aren't the stars beautiful?" 

**__**

Who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror, Mirror, I wish you could lie to me

Sora's eyes narrowed, as she turned Tai's head to hers. "Don't get off the subject, Kamiya. Now please, tell me!" Tai sighed, and broke Sora's grip of his chin. "Sora. This is important. Now, do you think the stars are beautiful?" He asked, gazing back at the bright specks. 

**__**

And bring my baby back, 

Bring my baby back to me

Sora sighed, and looked at the stars. "Fine. Okay. Yes. They are beautiful. Now, why were you late?" Tai broke his gaze from the stars, and looked at Sora. "Can't you forget about the past for just one minute, Sora. I'm trying to be romantic here!" Begged Tai. "Tai, I really want to know! Are you hiding something?" Teased Sora, poking Tai in the side. 

**__**

Why did I let you walk away

When all I had to do was say I'm sorry

Tai laughed, his brown eyes dancing in the moonlit night. "Kind of. Gosh. I don't think I'm doing this right." A puzzled look erupted on Sora's face, her eyes looking into Tai's. "What?" Tai ran a hand through his hair, as he looked back at Sora. "First of all, can we go on another date tomorrow, I want to forget this night, and start over." 

**__**

I let my pride get in the way

And in the heat of the moment I was to blame

"Why, Tai? Because you were late?" Mocked Sora. A shocked looked spread across Tai's face, his eyes becoming serious. "No. I just have too much on my mind tonight. Well, what I mean is, I don't know!" Tai stated holding his head. "Weren't you even disturbed that you left me to rot out here, while you ran your little errands? I think you forgot our date! Is that it?"

**__**

I must be stupid, must be crazy, 

Must be out of my mind

Tai grabbed Sora's hands, and stared at Sora. "Of course I was! You don't think I did it on purpose did you? And you know I would never forget our dates! I never do!" Sora's eyes brimmed with tears, as she looked to the ground. " I dunno, Tai. You're always 3 hours late. Why?" Tai ran a hand through his hair, and began to pace. "Sora, please. Don't do this. Not tonight. Tomorrow. I won't mess up tomorrow. Sora, give me one more chance." Begged Tai, his eyes yearning for a nod. 

**__**

Now in the cold light of day I realized

Sora turned her head, but suddenly turned up to Tai. "TAI! What is it? I can't take much more of this! How do you think it feels to be sitting in a restaurant, with people staring at you?! Wondering why their alone on their anniversary?!" She screamed, her eyes flooded with tears. "I can't take it anymore! We're over! I refuse to play this stupid little game of yours! Go Tai! JUST GO!!" She screamed, holding her head in her hands, sobbing. 

**__**

Mirror, Mirror, hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me

Tai's heart shattered, his mouth left gaping. He stared at Sora, wanting to reach out and comfort her. His eyes began to soak with warm tears, as rain began to gently fall overhead. He slowly began to walk backwards, his eyes glued to Sora. He wiped away his tears, and regained his composure. "FINE! I don't need you! WHY can't you understand me?!" He yelled, the rain becoming more intense. Sora began to cry harder, and began to run away. Tai jumped and caught her, and held a firm grip on her arm. 

**__**

Who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror, Mirror, I wish you could lie to me

"Wait. Please, Sora. I need you. Don't do this. I'm begging you." Tai soothed, the rain wetting his body. Sora looked up and slapped him, leaving a dazed look across his face. Tai jumped back, and held his cheek. Thunder began to erupt from the clouds, as lightning streaked across the night sky. Tai looked at Sora, then took something out of his pocket. 

**__**

And bring my baby back, 

Bring my baby back to me

" I'm sorry things couldn't have been different. Goodbye Sora." He whispered, throwing a small object at Sora's feet. She looked up and watched him run off into the distance, before vanishing. Despite the rain, Sora fell to the ground, and picked up the small box. She examined the container, her hands shaking heavily. She traced the black velvet box with her fingers, and slowly opened it to reveal a small diamond engagement ring. Sora screamed, and began to sob again. She slapped herself, and dropped the elegant box. She picked up the little box, and stumbled off into the distance, the lightning and thunder incasing her. 

**__**

If only wishes could be dreams 

Then all my dreams could come true

Sora snapped out of her trance, only to find her eyes watering once again. Sora held her head, unbelieving of what she had done. Sora screamed, grabbing a chair, and hurtling it into the mirror. She stepped back as the shards of glass sprayed out from the mirror frame, a loud boom heard outside of her home. She stumbled to the window, and watched the storm outside. The rain poured down in the dark, night sky, and the city lying dormant.

**__**

There would be two of us 

Standing here in front of you

She turned from the mirror, and fell onto her bed. The memories of the breakup, the shouting, the ring, flooded into her mind, preventing her mind to think clearly. She began to feel lightheaded. The room began spinning around her. She went up to the rest of her mirror, and stared her herself. 

You idiot

Didn't you see that coming?

Can't you do anything right?

You're useless! You don't deserve to live!

**__**

If you could show me that someone

That I used to be,

Sora stepped away from the mirror, and ran to her kitchen.

**__**

Bring back my baby

My baby, my baby to me

Sora rummaged through a drawer, and pulled out a long knife. She admired its shine, becoming lost in thought. She ran a finger over the blade, a fresh cut rising from her finger. She smiled menacingly, and placed the knife down. Tears fell from her eyes, as she rolled up her sleeves. She shakily took the knife in her hand, and slowly started it's decent to her wrist. 

**__**

Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me

Sora gasped as the doorbell rang, as she gently dropped the knife. She ran to a mirror to check her face, and then ran to the door. She gasped again, and began to cry. She smiled as a wet Tai stood in the doorway, holding a bouquet of white roses. Tai smiled at her, but saw her finger bleeding heavily. His eyes looked into hers, noticing the redness of them. He ran into the apartment, and dragged her to the bathroom.

**__**

Who's the biggest fool of all, 

Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me

Tai grabbed a bandage from Sora's bathroom, and tended to Sora's wound. He looked into her eyes, and saw the intensity. "Sora? What happened?" Sora cried, and wrapped her arms around Tai. "I'M SO SORRY TAI! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" She yelled, as Tai stroked her damp hair. "No, Sora. I'm the idiot. I was trying to…well.."

**__**

And bring my baby back,

Bring my baby back to me

Sora smiled, and stroked Tai's wet face. "I will, Tai!" "Really?" Asked Tai, wrapping his arms around Sora. She nodded, as Tai picked her up, and swung her in a circle. Sora laughed, as she clung onto Tai. Tai gently placed her on her feet, and looked into her eyes. 

**__**

Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me

"I'm so sorry, Sora. Can you forgive me?" Pleaded Tai, his brown eyes lost in Sora's. Sora smiled, and kissed Tai on the kiss. "Of course. I was about to make the stupidest decision of my life!" Tai looked over at her, his eyes full of concern. Sora lowered her head, and pointed to the kitchen. Tai gasped at the sight of the knife, then walked into her room. She heard a yell, as Tai ran back to her. "SORA?! What were you thinking?! You could've been dead by now!" Scolded Tai, holding Sora tightly. Sora felt her eyes begin to water. "I wasn't thinking Tai. I'm glad you're here. If you didn't come to my door, then I might've-

**__**

Who's the biggest fool of all 

Mirror, Mirror, I wish you could lie to me

"Shh..I'm here now." Cooed Tai, taking Sora's chin. Tai knelt into Sora, and kissed her gently. Sora leaned into Tai, and returned the kiss. A bolt of electricity ran through their spines, as Sora roughened the kiss. They broke off from the kiss, and stared into each other's eyes. "Where's the ring?" Asked Tai, smiling. Sora ran into her room, and returned with the ring. 

**__**

And bring my baby back

Bring my baby back

"Now, let's do this the right way." Tai joked, as he took Sora's hand, and got down to one knee. Sora began to cry, as Tai held out the ring. "Sora Takeinouchi. I love you with all my heart and soul. I would be the luckiest man alive, if you would be my wife. Sora, will you marry me?" 

**__**

Baby back, baby back,

To me..

Sora laughed, and threw her arms around Tai. "Of course I will!! I love you Tai!" Cried Sora, kissing Tai. "I love you too!" Cried Tai, pulling Sora into a long, everlasting kiss…

**__**

Mirror, Mirror, lie to me, show me what I want to see..

Mirror, Mirror, lie to me

Mirror, Mirror, lie to me…..

**__**

*Washes mouth out with soap * I feel so dirty!! *Rinses * Oh well, THERE! HA! A 100% Taiora for Piximon Girl! Next, a *shudders * Sorato, *shudders, again * For Sumiki..That Sorato will be my first, AND last Sorato.. trust me on that one.. Well, please r/r!! And don't hate me cuz I wrote this! Okeii?? All flames will be used to pop me some popcorn!! ^_^ Well, hope ya liked it, and what a turn of events!!! * Sobs* I can't write a sad story!!!! Oh well!! ^_^ Thanks a bunch and god bless!!!

~Pally Mon~


End file.
